


Blossoming Romance

by Golden_Asp



Series: Ardyn YesCon Week works [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gardener Ardyn, His cat Noctis definitely isn't helping, Ignis is overworked and just wants a better vegetable garden, M/M, Modern AU, Noctis is a cat, garden au, yes con week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The young man who walked into Ardyn's shop was incredibly well dressed and looked exhausted.  It was the first visit of many, in what would become the most important relationship of both Ardyn and Ignis' lives.Features a cameo by Noctis, Ignis' vegetable hating cat.





	Blossoming Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes con week day two! Modern AU. I'm not super into coffee shop AUs, so you get this instead. Then I realized that I technically did two gardener AUs, because Ignis ran a flower shop in the first one XD
> 
> Art is once again by Miura Sky  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiuraSky)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)

The bell over the door rang out, echoing around the shop.

“Be with you in a moment,” Ardyn called, not turning around. He was elbow deep in soil at the moment. He heard an acknowledging hum and left the customer to their devices. When he finished repotting the small plant, he quickly washed his hands, turning to face the shop proper.

A very well dressed young man was looking through Ardyn’s selection of vegetable seeds, a contemplative look on his face. 

Ardyn took a moment to just admire the young man. He was maybe mid to late twenties, wearing a charcoal grey suit. He held a briefcase in his hand, hair swept up. He had glasses on.

“How can I help you today?” Ardyn asked, stepping forward. It was rare to see someone so well dressed in his store. He had a dedicated client base, mostly older women who flirted shamelessly with him whenever they came to buy flowers or seeds.

The man looked up, flashing a tired smile. “I’m trying to find something to keep the pests away, although I may buy some of these seeds.”

Ardyn nodded, shifting through the cramped aisles, overflowing with flowers and greens. “What kind of pests?” 

The man followed Ardyn, pausing to sniff some of the Sylleblossoms. Ardyn watched him out of the corner his eyes. The Sylleblossoms were Ardyn’s favorite.

“Squirrels, bugs. Possibly a raccoon,” the man said.

“Squirrels are a right pain in the ass,” Ardyn said. “We’ll get to those. With the bugs, I’m guessing you want to stay natural and not use pesticides?”

“That would be preferable,” the man said.

“Have you tried soap?”

“A bit.”

“Mix in garlic and hot pepper,” Ardyn said, pulling out a spray bottle full of the pureed mix. “Here.”

Ardyn ducked behind the counter, digging out another spray bottle. “This one is similar, but it’s meant to deter wildlife, rabbits and the like. Instructions for making it are on the bottle.”

The man picked up the bottle, turning it and quickly reading the directions. Easy enough. Ardyn’s eyes were drawn to his hands. Gloved, which was strange, but long fingers.

“Anything else?” Ardyn asked.

“Ah, yes. The garlic seeds and the potato seeds, please. Mine didn’t come up this year.”

Ardyn nodded, grabbing the hand packed seeds and adding them to the counter.

“For the two sprays and the seeds it’s seventeen dollars,” Ardyn said, ringing it up. The man handed him a twenty. 

“Keep the change,” he said with a shrug, putting the seeds in his briefcase. 

“Thank you,” Ardyn said, tucking the three dollars change into his back pocket.

The man took a step away, then looked back at him. “May I ask your name?”

Ardyn smiled. “Ardyn Izunia, proprietor of this shop.”

The man peeled one of his gloves off, impressing Ardyn. It was once considered an insult to shake someone’s hand while wearing a glove, like they weren’t worth touching skin to skin. It was the reason fencers shook hands with the bare hand. 

“Ignis Scientia,” he said, clasping Ardyn’s hand in a strong grip. Ardyn smiled. Ignis’ hands were calloused, used to work.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ardyn said. “Good luck.”

Ignis nodded, pulling his glove back on. He grabbed the bag with the sprays and walked out the door.

Ardyn rested his chin on his hand, shamelessly watching Ignis’ ass as he walked away.

FFXV

Ignis opened the door to Somnus Garden Emporium, listening to the bell ring cheerily. His eyes darted around, taking in the flowers and the seeds. His eyes landed on Ardyn, busy with another customer, and he gave himself a moment to observe the other man.

Ardyn’s dark red purple hair was pulled back, strands falling loose around his face. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose, and he had an easy smile on his face as he rang up the older woman’s purchase.

The little old woman said something to Ardyn, waving as she turned. Ignis held the door for her, getting a wide smile in response.

“Ah, Ignis,” Ardyn said, a slow smile on his face. “More pests?”

Ignis smiled wryly. “Besides my cat trying to tear up my vegetables, not really.”

“Your cat have a problem with vegetables?”

“He absolutely hates them. You’d think I tried to feed them to him or something. It’s like their very existence offends him.”

Ardyn laughed. “Well, I’m afraid I don’t have anything for persnickety cats.”

Ignis’ lips curled in a smile. “I was actually here for more seeds. I’d like to expand my vegetable garden.”

Ardyn nodded, still smiling. “This way.”

He led Ignis to the back, putting a ‘be back in a moment’ sign up on the counter. Ignis took a better grasp of his briefcase and followed, looking at the explosion of color from the flowers.

“How long have you owned this charming place?” Ignis asked as Ardyn led him to the outside area. Ardyn smiled at him, leading him past a small vegetable patch.

“Oh, twenty years or so,” Ardyn said, unlocking a shed. It was his private seed stash. “My brother and I started it, before he ran off with my fiancée.”

Ignis blinked, opened his mouth, closed it. “Oh.”

Ardyn threw his head back and laughed. “I’m kidding. My brother moved to Tenebrae and runs a shop there with his wife, who I had dated briefly in high school.”

Ignis gave him a cautious smile. Maybe this man was a little crazy, but he found himself a little jealous.

“So, did you always want to own a garden shop?” 

“My mother loved flowers,” Ardyn said, gesturing back to the riot of colors behind them. “She taught us to grow and nurture all things. I went to college, got a degree in business, then we bought this location and it’s grown ever since. I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

Ignis hummed, looking over the seeds. He could admit that he was jealous. He wished he could spend all day with his fingers in the soil, not dealing with all the corporate crap he had to deal with on a day to day basis. He had long imagined having a small shop like this, but it had never come to pass.

“And you?” Ardyn asked softly. “What do you do with your vegetables?”

Ignis shrugged. “They’re for me. Working sixty plus hours a week doesn’t really let me spend as much time in the garden as I’d like. It’s a hobby.”

Ardyn reached past him, handing Ignis several packets of seeds. “Try these, they always grow well.”

Ignis nodded, checking his watch. He cursed quietly. “My lunch is nearly over. I need to get back to work.”

Ardyn grabbed Ignis a couple extra seed packs and led him out the door. He locked the shed and led Ignis back through the rows of flowers and fruit trees to the store proper. 

“Where do you work, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ardyn asked, ringing up the purchase. Sixty hours a week was excessive. No wonder Ignis looked tired.

“Magitek Enterprises,” Ignis said, opening his briefcase and putting the seed packets in a zippered pocket.

Ardyn hummed, taking Ignis’ money. Magitek Enterprises was the largest corporate beast in the city, their massive high rise spearing the skyline. 

“I oversee research and development,” Ignis said after a moment, looking at his briefcase like it offended him.

“So, brilliant and beautiful. Deadly combination,” Ardyn said, smirking at Ignis.

Ignis looked at him, feeling his cheeks flare with heat. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him beautiful. He coughed into his fist. Ardyn couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face.

“Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Ignis. Good luck with your moody cat.”

Ignis was surprised into a laugh, snapping his briefcase shut. “Thank you, Ardyn.”

Ardyn waved his fingers at Ignis, enjoying the way the man’s dark blue suit fit him.

“Tata, now,” Ardyn said.

Ignis waved back, the door shutting behind him. 

FFXV

A week later found Ignis back at Ardyn’s shop. And the week after that, and the one after that.

Every Friday at lunch he would go there. Sometimes Ardyn was busy, but he let Ignis sit on one of the benches in the garden and eat his lunch in peace.

The days Ignis truly enjoyed were the ones that Ardyn joined him for lunch. Ardyn’s store was a haven for Ignis, a place where he could relax, a place where the people he worked with couldn’t find them.

Ardyn dropped onto the bench next to Ignis, tilting his head back and letting the light rain wash against his face.

“You’re going to ruin your fancy suit sitting out here,” Ardyn said, turning to look at his young companion. Ignis had been coming to his store for nearly three months. He always bought something; a pack of seeds, a flower for his desk. Ardyn figured it was just an excuse for him to sit in the garden for a while.

Not that Ardyn minded. He enjoyed Ignis’ company. He thought that Ignis enjoyed his.

“I don’t care,” Ignis said tiredly. “There’s dry cleaning.”

“Bad day?” Ardyn asked.

“Try bad month. We lost a contract, the CEO is breathing down my neck about it and he’s always been a total dick.”

“Aldercapt is the CEO, right?”

“Yeah,” Ignis said, taking off his rain spotted glasses.

They sat in an easy silence, Ignis holding his glasses in his lap. Ardyn sat next to him, their arms pressed together on the tight bench. Was it his imagination or was Ignis leaning into him a bit? 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow,” Ignis said after a while. He turned bright red, realizing what he’d said.

“I mean…only if you’d like to, of course,” Ignis said quickly. “I just thought perhaps you could give me advice on my garden and—”

Ardyn touched Ignis’ wrist.

“Calm down. I’d love to. Say, one o’clock?” 

Ignis took a deep breath. “That sounds wonderful. Here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn business card. He passed it to Ardyn.

Ardyn took it, flipping it to look at the hand written address on the back. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ignis had written the address weeks earlier, given how handled the business card looked.

“I look forward to it,” Ardyn said with a smile, tucking the card carefully into his back pocket. 

Ignis gave him a bright smile, and Ardyn’s breath caught in his throat. The younger man needed to smile like that more often.

“I better get back to work,” Ignis said, standing up with a stretch.

“Do I need to bring anything tomorrow?” Ardyn asked.

“Just your winning personality,” Ignis said.

Ardyn threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I always bring that.”

Ignis smiled, bowing slightly in farewell. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Ardyn nodded, watching Ignis walk away.

He pulled the business card out of his pocket, running his thumb over the address. He smiled, lifting his head to look at the flowers.

FFXV

Ardyn knocked on Ignis’ door at just before one. He took a moment to look at Ignis’ house. It was small, clean, well kept; a two story house with a large bay window. Just the sort of thing he expected Ignis to have.

He saw a flash of movement in the bay window and looked over, seeing a black cat glaring at him. He laughed as the cat hissed at him through the window.

The door opened, revealing Ignis. Ardyn took a moment to just look, because he had never seen Ignis out of one of his suits. The younger man wore well fitted jeans, no shoes, and a dark green tee shirt that clung to his body in positively sinful ways. 

“Welcome,” Ignis said, cheeks flushing slightly. He pulled the door the rest of the way open, gesturing for Ardyn to enter. Ardyn held out the bouquet of Sylleblossoms he had brought for Ignis, watching the way Ignis’ eyes softened as he took the flowers.

“For me?”

“I was actually thinking for your cat, but of course you can feel free to enjoy them.”

Ignis chuckled, closing the door behind Ardyn. Said cat hissed again, darting into the kitchen at the strange man in his house. Ardyn toed his shoes off, hanging his fedora on the jacket rack next to the door.

Ignis sniffed the flowers, hiding his smile behind the petals. He looked at Ardyn, wearing dark pants and a dark shirt, hair tied back loosely at the nape of his neck. He looked really good. Really good.

Ignis led the way to his small kitchen, pulling out a vase and filling it with water. He gently set the bouquet of Sylleblossoms in it, running a finger gently down the soft petals. 

Ardyn watched him, eyes drawn to the way Ignis’ hair fell over his eyes. He had known the man for months, and he wanted to see him more often.

“I know it’s still raining lightly, but I thought we could eat outside?” Ignis asked.

“Sounds good to me.”

He turned, and saw the black cat watching him from the top of the fridge. Ignis sighed.

“Noctis, behave, please.”

“Noctis?” Ardyn asked.

Ignis gestured to his cat. “Noctis, my vegetable hating cat. Noct, Ardyn.”

Ardyn smiled up at the blue eyed cat. Noctis hissed again, turning and leaping onto Ignis’ shoulders.

“Ouch, damn it, Noctis!” Ignis cursed as the cat’s claws bit into his shoulder. Ardyn snickered.

“Quiet you,” Ignis said, peeling Noct’s claws out of his shirt. Noct purred in Ignis’ arms, rubbing his head against his face. 

“I’m afraid he takes some time to warm up to people,” Ignis said. “I don’t have people over…ever,” he added as an afterthought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a guest over. No wonder Noct wasn’t having it.

“I understand,” Ardyn said, still smiling. “Although I did bring him flowers, so I expect him to like me eventually.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Try catnip next time and he’ll be your friend for life.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ardyn said.

Ignis put the cat down, nudging Noct out the door with his foot. He washed his hands and led Ardyn to the back yard.

Ardyn looked around. Ignis had two fruit trees, apple and peach by the looks of them, and a small but well cultivated vegetable garden. He could see cucumbers, tomatoes, garlic, potatoes, grapes, strawberries, and fall plants that hadn’t come up yet.

Ignis watched him nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He didn’t know why he desperately wanted Ardyn’s approval of his little garden, but he did.

Ardyn smiled at him. “This is wonderful, Ignis. You’ve a beautiful garden.”

Ignis relaxed, smiling. He led Ardyn to a small patio, a big umbrella covering the table. Ardyn took his seat, smiling at the light spread before him. Ignis had set out a beautiful tea set, and small sandwiches were artfully arranged on plates.

“It’s not much, I’m afraid,” Ignis said, pouring out tea for both him and Ardyn.

“It’s perfect. Cucumber sandwiches? Made with your cucumbers?”

Ignis nodded, taking his seat. Ardyn grabbed one of the small sandwiches, devouring it in two bites. He looked surprised for a moment.

“Those are great,” he said, snatching another. Ignis smiled, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

They ate, talking about gardens and cats. Ignis smiled when Ardyn took the last sandwich. 

“I have more sandwiches. Let me go get them.” He stood and walked back inside, Ardyn watching and appreciating how well his jeans fit. Ardyn glanced sideways, noting Noctis sneaking up on him. He dropped his hand.

Noctis sniffed at Ardyn’s fingers, then rubbed his back against his hand.

“Talking to me, are you?” Ardyn asked quietly, stroking the cat’s back. “You are very lucky, you know? To have Ignis care for you.”

Noctis purred, leaping onto Ardyn’s lap and curling up there. Ardyn ran his hand down the cat’s back, enjoying the warm weight on his lap.

Ignis walked out, eyebrow climbing when he saw Noct curled on Ardyn’s lap.

“Well, that’s completely unfair,” Ignis said, setting the tray down. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended that Noctis had taken so completely to Ardyn. On the other hand, it made him smile.

“Animal magnetism. I’m just that sexy,” Ardyn said with a grin.

Ignis burst out laughing, sitting back down. “That must be it.”

“Got you coming back week after week to talk to me,” Ardyn added slyly. 

Ignis flushed, eyes dropping. Ardyn reached across the table, fingers brushing Ignis’ hand. Ignis stared at Ardyn’s fingers, long and calloused, used to hard work and days in the sun. They were beautiful hands.

Ignis tentatively opened his hand, and Ardyn slipped their fingers together, hands entwined on top of the table.

FFXV

The next week found Ignis back at Ardyn’s shop, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He felt drained and exhausted. Work was grinding him down.

Ardyn walked out to join him, sitting next to him on the bench. He looked at Ignis, worried about the younger man. Ardyn gently took one of Ignis’ hands, twisting their fingers together.

“Aldercapt being a shit head again?”

Ignis nodded. “He bumped me up to eighty hours,” Ignis groaned, looking at their entwined hands.

“I know some people. Want me to ah…take out the trash?” Ardyn asked. Ignis shot him a sharp look. Ardyn bit his lip, fighting the grin.

“I’m not sure if you’re kidding or not,” Ignis said wearily.

“I’m here if you need to talk,” Ardyn said gently. 

Ignis nodded. “I know. Thank you.”

They sat in an easy silence, Ardyn’s thumb drawing circles on the back of Ignis’ hand.

“So with the extra hours, when are you off on Tuesday?”

Ignis rubbed at his face with his free hand. “Six if I’m lucky. Why?”

“Well, farmer’s market starts next week. I always have a booth, and was wondering if you wanted to share,” Ardyn said.

Ignis blinked, sitting up straight. “What would I sell?”

“Your vegetables have flourished, sell some of those. Mostly I would like the company.”

Ignis tilted his head. He did have a lot of vegetables this year. The seeds Ardyn had given him had grown well and quickly.

He wondered if the blush on his cheeks was obvious. He would like to spend more time with Ardyn.

“I…yes. I would like that,” Ignis said.

“Lovely. The market is in the city center square. Just meet me there when you can, even if you can’t bring anything. Like I said, I would greatly enjoy your company.”

Ignis smiled at him. “I look forward to it.”

FFXV

Ignis rushed through the farmer’s market, arms full of vegetables and some jars of his homemade jam. He was late, of course, Aldercapt having held him late. Ignis was convinced that the crazy old bastard had known that Ignis had plans and kept him behind on purpose.

He saw a riot of colors and headed for that booth, knowing it was Ardyn’s flower stand. He made a beeline for it, breathing hard.

Ardyn looked up, standing up as Ignis barreled towards him. He rushed around the booth, taking Ignis’ bags from his arms. Ignis was still in his work clothes, suit slightly rumpled, cheeks flushed.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Ignis panted, wiping sweat off his brow.

“It’s fine. I was worried. Everything okay?” Ardyn asked, setting the bags on his table. He started pulling out vegetables and arranging them on his table, looking with interest at the jars of jam.

“Just…work,” Ignis said apologetically.

Ardyn nodded, putting his hand on the small of Ignis’ back and leading him around the booth the extra chair.

“I didn’t know you made jam,” Ardyn said, sitting next to Ignis.

“Oh, yes. A bit. I brew my own beer sometimes. Well, I used to. When I have time.” Ignis looked downcast, suddenly realizing that his free time outside of work was dwindling to nothing.

Ardyn picked up a jar of strawberry jam, then pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to Ignis.

“Here. I want this.”

Ignis tried to shove his money back. “You can just have some. You don’t need to buy it.”

“Sure I do,” Ardyn said, unscrewing the lid and dipping a finger in, sweeping it through the jam and then sucking it off his finger. His eyes lit up. “This is really good, Ignis.”

Ignis tried to give his money back, but Ardyn would hear nothing of it.

They sat there for the remainder of the market, and Ignis was shocked when all of his wares sold in less than twenty minutes.

“People love home grown vegetables and homemade jam, Ignis,” Ardyn said, packing up the few flowers he hadn’t sold. He always did decently, but it had been utterly delightful to watch people flock to Ignis.

Ardyn carefully packed away the jar of jam he’d bought, and smiled at Ignis. “Same time next week?”

Ignis smiled back. “Sounds good to me.”

Like going to Ardyn’s shop every Friday for lunch, it would give him something to look forward to.

FFXV

Every week found Ignis and Ardyn at the farmer’s market. Ignis was surprised at how popular Ardyn seemed.

“I’ve been coming here for years. People are quite enamored with my flowers.”

“I know I am,” Ignis murmured. Ardyn shot him a look, lips curling in a smile.

At the end of the night, they packed up what little they had left. Ignis looked at him.

“Would you like to come over?” he asked softly.

Ardyn looked at him. “I would like that very much.”

Ardyn followed Ignis to his house, leaving his car on the street. He followed Ignis into the house, smiling as Noctis rubbed against his legs.

Ignis led him outside, the summer air fragrant in the night. Ignis handed him a bottle of beer.

“Is this your home brewed beer?” Ardyn asked, taking a sip.

Ignis nodded. “I made the time for it.”

“It’s quite good. You could sell this, too.”

“I’d rather just share it with you,” Ignis said quietly.

Ardyn smiled at him, holding out his bottle. Ignis tapped his own against Ardyn’s, smiling softly. Noctis jumped into Ignis’ lap, purring.

“Ah, the chaperone has arrived,” Ardyn said with a smile.

Ignis laughed, sipping his beer. He reached across the table and they slid their hands together, fingers twisting and palms pressed together comfortably. 

After two beers, Ignis felt himself dozing off. He had to be at work early the next day, but he just wanted to spend time with Ardyn. His time with the man was a welcome relief from the stress of his day to day life, and he wished he was brave enough to take the next step. 

But he didn’t want to risk their friendship. It meant the world to him.

“C’mon, you need to get to bed,” Ardyn said, plucking Noctis from Ignis’ lap and setting him. The cat grumbled at him, tail twitching as he padded over to the cat door and disappeared into the house.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said with a yawn.

“You work eighty hours a week and still find the time to come to the farmer’s market with me. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for.”

Ignis smiled at him tiredly. “You’re a godsend.”

“I know,” Ardyn said cheekily. Ignis chuckled, leading him to the door. Ardyn put his shoes back on and turned to face Ignis. 

He looked at Ignis, still wearing his suit pants and dress shirt, top two buttons undone, hair falling out of its careful coif. Impulsively, Ardyn reached out and brushed a strand back, cupping Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes at the warm palm on his cheek.

Ardyn leaned close, his breath dancing over Ignis’ cheek.

“Ignis,” he whispered.

Ignis’ eyes flew open, taking in Ardyn’s hazel eyes. “Ardyn.”

Ardyn closed the distance, gently pressing his lips against the corner of Ignis’ mouth. Ignis turned his head, slotting their lips together. Ardyn smiled, keeping the kiss slow and chaste. He pulled back, leaving one last lingering kiss against Ignis’ lips.

“Goodnight, Ignis. I’ll see you Friday.”

Ignis stared at him, a gentle smile on his face. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

FFXV

They took it slow. They didn’t alter their schedule, still meeting every Friday at Ardyn’s shop and every Tuesday for the market. The only change was the lingering touches and long kisses.

Ignis found himself living for seeing Ardyn. Work was exhausting, Aldercapt keeping him later and later as they fought for a new contract. He was mortified the time he fell asleep at the farmer’s market, head pillowed on Ardyn’s shoulder as the man sold his flowers and seeds.

Ardyn spoke quietly to his customers, and Ignis only woke when Ardyn gently shook him awake at the end of the night. Ardyn drove him home and tucked him in, telling Noctis to watch over Ignis.

Ardyn went to Ignis’ once a week, sometimes more if Ignis could swing it. Sometimes he went to tend to Ignis’ garden, knowing the younger man was too exhausted to even bother. Ignis always thanked him with a delicious meal and an even more delectable kiss.

Summer bled into fall, leaves turning gold as the days began to shorten. The farmer’s market wound to a close, Ignis surprised at how well he had done. Ardyn still came over every Tuesday, the two sharing a beer and watching the sunset.

More often than not, the beers were forgotten for more intimate moments, and Noctis would hide in his cat tree in disgust. As fall turned to winter, snow falling instead of leaves, they moved inside, sitting in front of the fireplace.

Noctis would usually curl up beside them on the couch, usually in between them. Ardyn called him their chaperone. Ignis would carry Noct back to the cat tree, only for the cat to come back and interrupt what was usually a very good makeout session.

Ignis learned that Ardyn rarely sold the Sylleblossoms, and only cut them for very special occasions. It made him blush when he realized that Ardyn had given him a bouquet of the flowers the first time he had come over.

Ardyn showed him the flat above his shop, and they learned each other’s bodies. They exchanged small gifts for the holidays, and Ardyn took Ignis to the fanciest restaurant in the city for his birthday, where Ignis ducked under the table to hide from his boss.

Winter melted into spring, and the flowers started to bloom.

FFXV

One morning, Ardyn stood on the patio of Ignis’ garden, sipping his coffee. He saw something moving in the garden, eyes drawn to Noctis stalking through the greens.

“Leave the vegetables alone, cat,” Ardyn called, fighting a grin.

He watched as Noctis stopped near the carrots and started clawing at them, finally tearing one up. Noct clawed at it, hissing and leaping into the air as it moved. Ardyn couldn’t stop the laughter. He walked forward, rescuing the carrot from Noctis’ claws.

“Ignis was right, you really do hate vegetables. The man cooks salmon for you once a week, you spoiled cat. Maybe leave his garden alone.”

Noctis purred, rubbing against Ardyn’s legs. “Completely spoiled,” Ardyn said, picking the black cat up and carrying him back to the house.

He left the carrot on the counter, and he and Ignis included carrots with dinner that night.

FFXV

Ardyn watched the light fade from Ignis’ eyes as work continued to beat him down. Aldercapt had found out about Ignis’ male lover, and wouldn’t stop with the horrible comments. Ardyn knew it hurt Ignis, and he longed to snap Aldercapt’s neck and use his body as fertilizer. 

He lost track of the times Ignis wept into his arms as spring progressed. Ignis always apologized profusely, and Ardyn always silenced him with a kiss.

Ignis realized that he’d been coming to Ardyn’s shop for over a year, and he kissed the man in thanks. Ardyn had become the bright spot in his life.

At night, when he thought Ardyn was asleep, he whispered those three words into his ear. He nearly cried when Ardyn whispered them back.

As spring blossomed into summer, things changed.

FFXV

It was a Thursday afternoon when the door to Ardyn’s shop banged open, Ignis charging through. Ardyn set down his watering can, staring at the younger man. Ignis looked distinctly rumpled; suit half undone, hair hanging down, cheeks flushed, and eyes huge behind his glasses.

“Ignis?” Ardyn asked. It was after lunch time, and he had never seen Ignis look like that. “Are you okay?”

Ignis barreled into him, mashing their lips together in an undignified kiss. Ardyn grunted in surprise, arms wrapping around Ignis.

Ignis pulled back, panting slightly through kiss swollen lips. 

“I quit my job,” Ignis said in a rush.

Ardyn looked at him, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Did you now?”

Ignis nodded, swallowing. “I couldn’t take it anymore. I threw the two thousand page contract at Aldercapt’s head and walked out. It felt…felt…oh my god it felt amazing,” Ignis said.

“I would’ve paid to see his face,” Ardyn said, hugging Ignis tightly.

Ignis laughed a little wildly, still riding the adrenaline high from walking out of his very high paying job.

“Oh my god, I quit,” Ignis said, reality quickly catching up with him.

Ardyn could see the panic starting to set in, and he cupped Ignis’ head, dragging his nails down Ignis’ scalp.

“Well, it just so happens I’m looking for a business partner,” Ardyn said. “Someone who knows gardens, and especially vegetables and fruits. I’m more of a flower man myself, and if I want to expand the business, I need someone both beautiful and brilliant. What do you say…partner?”

Ignis looked at him with wide green eyes. “I think I know someone with those qualifications,” he said, a smile spreading across his face. “He comes with a persnickety cat, though.”

“The cat’s part of the deal, huh?” Ardyn asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes. He might be a deal breaker.”

“Good thing I happen to like your cat,” Ardyn said, slotting their lips together.

Ignis hummed into the kiss, leaning into it.

“Do I have to wear a suit?” Ignis asked against his lips.

“Absolutely not. But don’t get rid of them. I have a suit kink with you.”

Ignis laughed, hugging Ardyn close. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Ardyn replied.

FFXV

Ignis threw himself into working at Somnus Garden Emporium. Many of the customers already knew him from the farmer’s markets, and they were delighted to see him working full time with Ardyn. Ignis never wore a suit, although he always looked impeccable. 

Ardyn moved in with Ignis, as the other man had a bigger place. It wasn’t far from the shop, and they could walk to work if they woke up early enough.

Noctis adored the patch of catnip that Ardyn grew in their backyard.

Another year passed, and the two expanded the shop. They were featured in garden magazines, and Ardyn’s Sylleblossoms won awards.

Time moved on, and they were happy.

FFXV

Ignis walked downstairs, covering a yawn. He shuffled into the kitchen, pouring himself a mug of coffee. Ardyn had been up for some time, it seemed. He stood in the kitchen, clad in only a pair of purple leopard print sleep pants and love bites from Ardyn.

He turned to the table, frowning as he saw the deep blue Sylleblossom resting in the center of the table. Ardyn never cut the Sylleblossoms.

He stepped forward, gently touching the petals. There was a piece of paper tied to the flower with a blue ribbon. He picked it up, untying the silk ribbon and catching the paper. He sniffed the flower, smiling.

Ignis unfolded the parchment, confused at the words written on it.

_Turn around._

Ignis turned, the paper slipping from his hands. 

Ardyn was behind him, on one knee. In one hand was another Sylleblossom, in the other was a small velvet box, a platinum ring nestled inside it.

Ignis’ eyes flew to Ardyn’s face, hand hovering over his heart.

“Ignis, since you came into my store three years ago looking to get rid of pests, I knew you were special. I never imagined I’d be here, but I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. Marry me?”

Ignis stared at him, eyes brimming with tears. He couldn’t get his mouth to work.

“Ignis? Did I break you?”

Noctis let out a yowl, swiping at the flower in Ardyn’s hand.

“Ignis, you’re killing me here,” Ardyn said, pushing the determined cat away. “Stop, you scourge. It’s not catnip,” Ardyn hissed.

Ignis burst out laughing, launching himself into Ardyn’s arms. Ardyn caught him, stumbling back onto the floor with Ignis in his arms.

“That’s a yes?” Ardyn asked as Ignis covered his face with kisses.

“Yes,” Ignis whispered, watching as Ardyn slipped the ring onto his finger. He kissed Ardyn hard, right there on the kitchen floor.

Noctis went to his cat tree to take a nap. There were some things he just didn’t need to hear.

FFXV

As winter faded into a riot of spring colors, the two men were wed in a small ceremony, surrounded by flowers. 

They began their new life together hand in hand, and they never let the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.
> 
> (I can't wait until angst day...*rubs hands together*)


End file.
